The choice
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: Edward left in new moon but to be with Alice. he also left Bella behind pregnant. T cause I'm paranoid. Was a one shot but am now extending it.


**Vanessa-Nessie-Lillian Swan Point Of View. (Bella's daughter)**

**Prologue **

Everything starts with a choice, but it's far from where it ends.

One choice could be good in the beginning and end badly and the other could be bad and end in the best way.

Most choices are small but impact you a lot. If I made this choice and chose wrong everything my family had built could fall down.

I am well aware of the fact that this decision shouldn't be this hard. But it is and no matter what, this right here, I have no doubt in my mind that this will end badly

**NPOV **

**Present **

This totally sucks. I mean this is over unfair. Me. Vanessa Lillian Swan, Daughter of Isabella Volturi and -though unknown to him-Edward Cullen, has been told that I am not to leave Volterra because of an enemy coven. I mean come on.

Normally I wouldn't care but it's my grandfather Swans birthday and I had promised I would be there. So I have to be.

Even if it means going behind daddy's back.

**An hour later… **

Keep running. That's all I have to do. I picked up my pace as I ran through the forest. _Nearly there. _I broke through the last of the forest in a slight jog and then slowed down to a walk as I neared a taxi.

I got in the back and told the driver to take me to the airport. He nodded and ten minutes later we were at the airport.

I gave the driver some money and checked in before heading for gate 3 where my flight was due to leave from.

I sat on one of the chairs tapping my foot. It was the first time I had ever gone behind mom or daddy's back, but they didn't understand. Well maybe mum does but all daddy's family died a really long time ago so he wouldn't get it.

And it's not like I had any other choice. When daddy makes up him mind to do-or not to do in my case-then you listen. Who would ever dare to go against Aro Volturi? Me I guess since it's what I seem to be doing.

I don't see what the big deal could be. I would be back soon enough and nothing major can happen if I change my appearance. No one will even know that I'm the princess of the Volturi.

You know it's not like the Volturi would go to America and even better, why would the _princess_ of the Volturi be doing in the rainy town of Forks Washington?

As much as daddy would like to, he can't keep my away from Grandpa Swan. He's the only real family I have left, other than momma and J.C.

And it's his birthday and I haven't seen him in a whole three months and I miss him like crazy, and okay maybe I want to get away from the chaos that has plagued Volterra, but only a small part.

But what if daddy sends the guard out to find me or worse my _brother. _I shuddered at the thought of my brother searching for me.

"Hey I'm not that bad" I looked up to see none other than my twin JC sitting next to me with a stupid grin on his face.

J.C is short for Jason Charlie and he looks a lot like me, we both have brown eyes that we got from momma and a mess of curly brown hair, though of course his is a lot shorter than mine hanging at like an inch long where as mine hangs down to my waist when straight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked annoyed

"When you're planning to run away try to keep your thoughts to yourself" he teased. I glared at him.

The only down side to having a half vampire brother is we have a stronger bond meaning he can hear my thoughts when I'm not blocking him and I can hear his.

So trust me when I say you don't want to know what goes through my brothers head.

Though it's not my ability. My ability is that I can copy others ability if I want to by touch and I can block either my vampire side or my human side so I will seem like a full vampire or human, they're also J.C ability.

It's a really cool ability 'cause I can change my appearance, I'm a mental shield, I can see every thought you've ever had,

I can make you think you're in a lot of pain, I can make or break bonds, I can turn invisible, I control the elements earth, water, air and fire and a whole bunch more but they're my favorites.

"I will keep that in mind next time" I answered and he laughed.

There was an announcement that the plane was now boarding all first class passengers and we got on the plane.

I looked out the window at my home. I knew I would be returning soon but I also knew that when I did I would be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

The flight ended fast and we were on our way to granddads' when we came across his cruiser on the side of the road.

I looked over to J.C worried and he stopped the car blocking his human side away and becoming a full vampire, he also changed his appearance and was out of the car faster than I thought even possible for a vampire and I did the same before following him out.

I stooped dead in my tracks and what I saw. My grandpa half drained on the floor of the forest and J.C fighting with a female vampire.

I snapped out of it fast and since the vampires back was to me I grabbed her from behind and ripped her head clean off and J.C started a fire and got rid of the rest.

I ran over to Charlie and Demetri? What the hell is he doing here? Something caught my eye behind him and I saw not only was he here but the entire guard was.

I was about to ask them why they were here but was interrupted by a loud growl. I nodded to Demetri to get him out of here and spun around to see seven vampires.

"She was draining a human, we had to stop her" J.C said probably reading through their minds.

"Biting humans is not against the law. The Volturi should know that" The bronze haired dude spat and I rolled me eyes.

"You're right it's not" I agreed

"Then why have you killed someone for biting a human?" The older blond man asked

"Because not that many people would be stupid enough to even try to kill this one" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and it was.

"I will kill you. You had no right to do this" That was the bronze haired vamp again. They all seemed to have the same feeling apart from two and that was the older ones.

"We don't wish to fight you. We have never had trouble with the Cullen family before so why do we now over something so small?" Felix asked,

I just stared at him but from the blank look on J.C's face he already knew, when no one said anything he continued "She had no right to bite the human, so walk away"

He was giving them chance and everyone knew it, there was no doubt in who would win if it came down to a fight and he was giving them an out.

"We will not bow down to and run, we will fight for what we think is right" said the vamp I guessing is Edward given his hair.

There were growls from both sides as the got into their defense stances. I knew we would win but at what cost?

I looked at my family about to fight for something I had barely put a second thought into and found myself at a crossroad, I couldn't just stand here and watch but could I really kill them?

They had left, sure I knew that, but did they deserve to die? The answer my head was screaming at me was no. they don't.

So I did as my instincts told me and stepped between the two families, smiling at my own before taking a deep breath.

"Stop. This was my doing and I will take the consequences of my actions" I said

"Our actions" J.C corrected putting an arm over my shoulders and smiling at me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest.

"What! You can't do this. We can take them down" Felix yelled at me

"They're right. I was angry and I made a split decision that I had no right to make" I said calmly

Felix and the other guards got a faraway look in their eyes and I could see in J.C's mind that he was messing with their memories to make them think they'd lost our when we got off the plane.

They turned around without another word, leaving the way they'd come. I turned back to the Cullen's and the were just staring at us.

"Why would you do that?" Carlisle I assumed, asked me

"Do what?" I asked though I was pretty sure I knew.

"They would have killed us without hesitation and yet you stopped them?" Esme asked, I could see the reason momma talked about her so fondly.

"If it had been J.C whom had slipped and was killed for it I would want justice" I said holding J.C tighter around the waist.

Carlisle and Esme nodded and Carlisle spoke "I see. Are mates?" He asked and I couldn't help but make a face of distaste.

"No we're fraternal twins" J.C said laughing

"Aro must like having twins in the guard, aren't you the second set of twins they have?" He asked

"We're not in the Volturi guard" I said automatically

"Oh" Was all he said and silence over took us.

"So. What are you gonna do to us?" I asked

"Nothing just now" Edward said angry

"So are you gonna lead the way?" J.C asked, he was holding on to me all most painfully hard.

"Of course" Esme said and they all took off running with us following close behind. This was so gonna end badly.

It's been a month since me and J.C came to the Cullen's home and I've become oddly close to the family, well everyone except Alice and Edward, whom were together, like mate.

Not like I care but you know. I've become close with Jasper mostly, he's a great person and dangerously hansom.

With that southern drawl, that honey blond hair of his and just _him,_ he is simply gorgeous. Thinking about Jasper, he has just walked into the room.

"Hey Ness" Jasper said laying next to me on the couch.

"Hey Jazzy" I said back and nudged his arm "Did the others go out for a hunt?" I asked him

"Yeah and I was gonna ask you about that. Why don't you hunt?" he asked

"I don't need to, so I don't" I shrugged

"Has any ever told you that you're strange for a vampire?" Jasper asked laughing. I rolled over so I was straddling him.

"Now that's not very nice Mister Whitlock" I said mocking stern

"Well maybe I'm just not a very nice vampire" He growled and pulled my lips down to his. Did I mention we were kind of going out? Though no one knows 'cause that wouldn't end well.

J.C would probably kill Jasper if he knew that he had touched any part of me that didn't have fingers.

"Jasper" I chocked out between laughing as Jasper was now tickling me "Jasper stop" I begged. He rolled us over so he was hovering above me and finally stopped tickling me.

"What am I to do with you darlin'?" He asked me. I shrugged and heard running not far from the house. I sat up and pushed Jasper up too.

"Lets go" I said grabbing his hand and running down the stairs, we got outside just as they broke through the trees.

"Carlisle what's going on?" Jasper asked

"The wolves found out about the human Rebecca bit" Carlisle answered

"The Quileutes?" I asked. Carlisle nodded "What's so bad about them?" I asked

"They want to kill us, is what's wrong with them" Edward yelled standing like a foot in front of me.

"You wont hurt them will you?" I asked

"I'll do whatever I have to do to protect my family" He said

"You didn't protect her. When you left they were the ones to protect her when Laurent and Victoria came not you. I guess you wouldn't even care who cleaned up the mess of a girl you left behind"

"How could you even do that to someone you once proclaimed your love for? Maybe it just gave them a reason to kill you for what you did to her" I was interrupted by Edward slapping me across the face.

"Don't you dare talk about her. You have no right" He yelled at me and that's when J.C hit him, okay he might have done more than hit him.

"J.C stop" I said and he immediately dropped him.

"You say I have no right but really how could you know? You don't even know who I am, but you will" I said in almost a whisper.

"Vanessa don't" J.C warned

"Don't what Jason? Don't you think the deserve to know?" I asked and he gave me a look "Okay so I wonna tell them for entirely selfish reasons" I said and he rolled his eyes as I changed so I was back to being a half human, half vampire.

Next was my appearance. I shook my hair as it fell in curls to my waist and then blinked my eyes changing the colour. I looked up at him smirking.

"Do you still think I don't have a right to talk about _my _mother?" I asked "You took everything away from her and your little friend almost killed her father, my grandfather, you took us away from her by not backing down from that fight"

"They would of killed you and as much as I wish you dead, it would hurt her. Now what are you gonna go do? Kill a big part of the family she has left?"

"You wouldn't believe how much Victoria messed up her life even more. Though I guess I should thank you, without you leaving she wouldn't have found daddy"

"But as much as I wish it were true my father is not biological mine, three guesses for who is" I paused for a second and if I didn't know any better I would say they were all in shock.

I continued after no one said anything "And the winner is. Edward Cullen. I know right I must be having an awesome day" I said sarcastically

"Like hell you are" We all looked over to the voice of my father and saw him with a hell of a lot of vampires.

I couldn't keep the grin that spread across my face and I ran in to his arms hugging him tightly "Sarcasm daddy" I told him and he nodded.

"You can't ever do that to me again, do you understand me?" He asked sternly

"Yes" I answered "I missed you though and momma" I looked around behind him but couldn't find her.

"She's coming but something came up so we'll see her later" He said and looked at me "You are coming home by the way" He told me

My thoughts instantly went to Jasper_ 'Jasper. I have to go with my family' _he nodded _'We'll see each other again right?' _Again he nodded with a small smile on his perfect lips, his smile grew into a smirk _'I just put that thought in your head didn't I?' _he nodded with a laugh _'Bye Jasper'_

"Maybe some day I will be able to see you guys again but right now. I think I need to go back to my family" I told them "But it's been great. I can see why my mom cared about you all so much. Goodbye" With that I walked away without looking back.

I would forgive him. It may take another hundred years but I will get to call him family someday. I mean I have the rest of eternity. I will also see jasper again but I'm sure that will be very soon

How complicated can a half human, half vampire, Volturi princesses life get?


End file.
